Chronicles Of Queen Katherine
by The Lady More
Summary: A series of 100 short stories surrounding our favorite Queen, Queen Katherine of Aragon. Rating may subject to Change.
1. Intro

The following is my attempt to actually following through with a challenge called the Women_100 on LJ which contains a series of 100 Prompts for a female character.

Of course I decided to take on this challenge with my favorite of the six Queens: Queen Katherine of Aragon.

While most of these ficlets will be AU (since they will contain a truckload of Tomkat Stories yes Doc I know you are cheering) I also hope to add some stories that contains her marriages to both Henry and Arthur along with other events in Katherine's extradordinary life. If there is anything you would like to see please message or comment etc.

And now without further ado....I bring you....

The Chronicles Of Queen Katherine.

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own if I did that would make me god and history would be hell of a lot different.**_


	2. 1 Beginnings

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own if I did that would make me god and history would be hell of a lot different.**_

The Chronicles of Queen Katherine

1. Beginnings

**Pairing: Henry/Katherine**

The ceremonies were over. No more prayers, robes, crowns or scepters. While the announcement was made official, in the newly crowned Queen knew the metamorphosis was yet to be completed. The old self that was Catalina Infanta of Spain was a caterpillar trapped inside a cocoon waiting to come out into the sun as a butterfly.

"I present to you for the first time," A herald called into the great hall, "your new King and Queen."

She turned her head to her husband who took a deep breath. She witnessed his tense shoulders loosen. A reassuring feeling rushed through her body. She wasn't the only one who was scared.

"Are you ready?" He just simply said.

She squeezed his hand tightly. She rubbed the top of the palm reassuringly to console him.

"Are you?" She replied.

He shook his head and smiled.

"Well," He said he said confidently, "here we go."

And as King and Queen they walked through the doors to their new beginning.


	3. 2 Touch

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own if I did that would make me god and history would be hell of a lot different.**_

The Chronicles Of Queen Katherine

2. Touch

**Pairing: Tomkat (Thomas More/Katherine)**

_**Note:**__** Takes Place in The Perks Universe Spoilers (Perks is a series I am working on revising)**_

"Are you ready?" she said as she massaged her love's shoulders.

It had been a long few weeks for the both of them since Thomas had been rescued from captivity. Nights she would be aroused by nightmares that haunted his mind. Terrifying screams would ring in her ears. His days were spent crying and Katherine could do nothing to silence his pain.

The worst was she could not touch him. It wasn't that he was afraid she would hurt him because he knew she would never. It was because he was afraid she would be repulsed by the scars on his battered body. It was enough that he had that ugly scar on his face that formed from corner of his lip to his cheek and a missing hand. And the fact she couldn't touch him the way she did destroyed her.

She loved feeling his soft skin from his calloused hands and his soft skin. She haven't felt it in months she missed it.

"Are you sure you won't be repulsed by deformed body?" He said

Katherine did not answer she just swiftly pulled off his doublet and chemise. She felt him begin to shiver violently. A whimper left his lips. She silenced him by kissing his lips gently. She moved her lips to the corner of his mouth up the side of his cheek.

Her fingertips began to dance over his scars. From the cruel deep marks from being whipped on his back, far worse than the one he created on his own, to knife marks on his limbs and torso. And as she explored the plethora of new scars on his body she felt him relax.

"You see you shouldn't worry," She said to him quietly, "if I didn't love you I wouldn't be willing to touch the skin of my still handsome amor now would I?"

It was the first step to healing his mental wounds.


	4. 3 Smell

_**Thanks to all who alerted, favored and reviewed!**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own if I did that would make me god and history would be hell of a lot different.**_

The Chronicles of Queen Katherine

3. Smell

_**Pairings: Preggers! Katherine/Thomas More**_

"Katherine dear are you alright?" He asked her as they sat in the carriage on the way to Whitehall.

"I'm fine," She simply lied to her husband when the truth was in moments she would vomit.

Of all the times she was pregnant she found herself hating one feature. It was the fact that she became sensitive to smell. Some scents during this stage had a more relaxing affect on her like cinnamon, flowers and the smell of a home cooked meal. Other scents aroused her like the smell of sweets baking and smell of parchment (mostly because it reminded her of her husband). And then there was another category, smells that made her sick.

It could be some that she was used to even if she wasn't pregnant that could make her fall deathly ill, like strong smells of cooking and even animals like cows and horses.

During their whole ride to the palace she fought through heaven and hell to keep herself from throwing up from the smell of the horses carrying them to the palace. But this battle was harder to fight than the one she fought during the Battle of Flodden (which she epically won). But after two hours of fighting the musky strong smell she could no longer fight it.

"Mi amor," she said the bile creeping up her throat, "stop the carriage our little one is making me sick again."

She waited for her husband to stop the carriage before running out onto the side of the pathway to vomit. He ran beside her and rubbed her back as he indicated for the carriage to go ahead without them. The palace was not far from where they were they could walk for the rest of the way. In a matter of moments her sickness had ceased.

"I wish I could feel your pain," He said as he helped her rise to her feet.

She laughed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"No mi amor," she said, "you really don't."

And with the sweet smell of her husband's scent filling her nostrils she no longer felt ill anymore.


	5. 4 Sight

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own if I did that would make me god and history would be hell of a lot different.**_

_**Note this story is a sign of my fetishes oh Rachel there's a Brat fic on the way for you for pimping my story in your Tudor Chronicles READ IT PEOPLE!!! **_

The Chronicles Queen Katherine

4. Sight

_**Pairing: Katherine/Thomas More**_

It was often stated in rumor that if one sense was removed, the other senses became stronger. He often didn't believe the petty rumors that left the lips of fellow courtiers, but he found for the first time he believed them. One of the scarves she often carried in her sleeves was tied around his eyes.

Everything around him was a scream to his senses. The feel of the cold cloth on his skin disabling his sight. The touch of her fingers caressing his skin felt as soft as a feather. The sound of her breathing was like a song. Her kisses tasted like honey. And the scent of her perfume filled the air entering his nose.

"You are beautiful," He said.

"You can't see me," she replied.

He chuckled and blindly leaned forward to kiss her lips.

"Well," He whispered against her lips, "I don't need my eyes to observe your beauty, I sense it."


	6. 5 Taste

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own if I did that would make me god and history would be hell of a lot different.**_

The Chronicles of Queen Katherine

5. Taste

_**Pairing: Katherine/Charles Brandon (Brat)**_

_**To Rachel for her kind shout out in The Tudor Monologues**_

When she decided to dress as Cleopatra of the Nile for the masque, she didn't mean literally. Never the less she was not surprised that her Duke would take the costume literally and pull off an elaborate and creative scene for the after party.

In her sleeveless dress which was white as freshly fallen snow, gold headpiece and long ebony hair flowing freely she laid on her side. Her ladies in waiting (she was shocked they even agreed to this) where fanning her. It was like she was really Queen Cleopatra rather than pretending to be for just one night. While the scene seemed flawless she still felt as though there was something missing.

And then it arrived. Her duke entered the room dressed up as Mark Anthony, Cleopatra's love of her life. With grapes in his hand and a huge loving grin on his face, he sat beside her on the edge of the couch.

"For my queen," he said as he held the grapes over her mouth.

She lifted her head and took a bite of one of the grapes. As the juices flowed through her mouth she lifted her head further to kiss his lips.

It was the sweetest thing she ever tasted.

_**Quick note so far this short is my favorite. **_


	7. 6 Sound

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own if I did that would make me god and history would be hell of a lot different.**_

The Chronicles of Queen Katherine

6. Sound

_**Pairing: Implied Katherine/Thomas More**_

When Anne walked the aisle to her coronation there was not a sound of content. Outside the peasants hissed and booed called her a whore. Negative outbursts such as death wishes and horrible names left their lips. Inside was not as pleasant. Though the people bowed to her they didn't say a word, just glared and whispered.

"They are not cheering for me," She said to her husband in annoyance.

"Don't worry sweetheart they will," He replied with a reassuring smile.

Of course things didn't get better. Once she and her husband sat down, the crowd outside suddenly roared in content. Her head started pounding. She knew those sounds well. Those sounds were made every time _they_ arrived.

"LORDS AND LADIES," A herald cried into the abbey, "I PRESENT TO YOU HER HIGHNESS KATHERINE OF ARAGON AND THE LORD CHANCELLOR SIR THOMAS MORE, DUCHESS AND DUKE OF CORNWALL AND RICHMOND."

When the Lord Chancellor (who was not dressed in his normal black outfit but a matching outfit with that of the Duke of Suffolk and Boleyn father and son) and his wife former Queen Katherine entered the abbey everything changed. There was a round of applause. Blessings for her health and her husband left their lips, and the words "Queen of Hearts" were uttered constantly.

Anne looked at Katherine with jealous eyes. For the sounds around her were the sounds for a Queen.


	8. 7 Lost

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own if I did that would make me god and history would be hell of a lot different.**_

The Chronicles of Queen Katherine

7. Lost

_**Pairings: Katherine/Mary Boleyn (for Doc again) and Katherine/Thomas More **_

_**To Pandora, heres your femslash**_

She could have had her forever. She was close to it too. There was a time that they were together. She would be the first thing the Queen would see in the morning and the last thing she would see before she fell asleep. When they would make love it was if magic existed. And when they kissed it was as if she sent to the stars.

The lover would have died for her but the Queen took her for granted when she found another man, a charming intellectual knight who she fell for hard. And without thought she betrayed the love of her life for him. It didn't take long for the fairy tale story between the queen and her female lover to end afterwards.

Years passed and despite the fact the Queen and her second love built a life for themselves she never forgot the love she shared with that brave courageous woman.

She had lost something special.

_**Ugh this story seemed better when I planned it but I tried .**_


	9. 8 Hit

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own if I did that would make me god and history would be hell of a lot different.**_

The Chronicles of Queen Katherine

8. Hit

**Pairing: Tomkat (Thomas More/Katherine of Aragon)**

_**Note: Pure Crack and mild Bondage tones**_

"You know I don't like when you whip yourself," She said as she ran her fingers down his scarred back. The fingertips caused him to shiver for the faded scars became sensitive to the touch over the years. "The shirt I can live with but this?" She bent down and kissed the skin causing him to writhe in the soft binds fastening his arms behind him. "I don't want any more welts marring your beautiful skin."

"It won't be easy for I have been practicing this ritual since I was 18 years of age," He said, the words muffled by his face being buried deep into the pillows, "And how in god's name am I supposed to punish my unruly flesh for giving into this temptation?"

She ran her hand down his bare buttocks and whispered in his ear:

"Say the prayer you usually say."

He shivered at the sensation and took a sharp intake of breath. "I confess to you oh god our father," he began, "that I have sinned exeecedingly in thought and deed…"

Her hand left his bare ass. "Go on," She whispered. He gulped and closed his eyes tightly. He knew exactly where this was going.

"Mea Culpa," He said before he felt her hand strike his skin. He took another sharp intake of breath and said again, "Mea Culpa." Another smack this time a little harder than it was before. "Mea Maxima Culpa."

The last smack was the hardest. He jumped his lower body lifted up off the bed. He made a minor shriek in pain before burying his head into the pillow.

She looked down at her work and smiled. A red shape that was her small handprint was marked on his pale skin.

_***Runs from flying tomatoes***_


End file.
